We Are Legendary
by savethequeen89
Summary: What happens when you go to war? Sometimes we must accept that there are game overs and there are no happy endings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own anything Final Fantasy.

Chapter 1: The ones who walk on broken glass

"Selphie...please don't stop smiling. Please..."

"NOOOO! NO! This isn't happening! Not to us! Please stay with me! You said you'd never leave me!"

"Selphie...I'm tired. It's hard to see you, but I know you aren't smiling. Please...One more time..."

"How can you talk like this? This isn't fair! We just found eachother."

"I love you. I won't leave...I promise."

"NOOOOO!" Waking up from her nightmare, Selphie wiped the sweat from her forehead. Realizing she was back in her SeeD dorm, she laid back down. _When is this going to stop?_

Getting ready for the day, Selphie tried her best to keep with her old routine. Wake up, get dressed, brush teeth, and smile. Everyday she told herself they needed her to smile. Afterall, she was the happy-go-lucky one of the group. The happy group of six. _No five. _Sighing, she stepped into the hall full of chatty students.

"Hey Selphie," Quistis smiled at Selphie as the young girl sat behind a desk in front of Quistis.

"Happy to be teaching again? I'm glad Squall verified you," Selphie tried her best to smile but the tired eyes gave her away.

"Dreams again? You should talk to someone about it, you know?"

"No, no I'm fine! I did have a nightmare though. Zell ate all the hotdogs so the world had none. Pretty scary once you think about it."

"Sure Selphie, whatever you say."

After spending time with the instructor, it was time for some training. Selphie stopped in front of Training Center rubbing her arms looking a little nervous. _I know he's in there. Wonder how he's doing? He says he's fine but I don't know._

Once inside she saw Zell stretching. "Hey Zell!" Selphie patted his back.

"Hey Sephie! You training too?" Zell asked while tightening his gloves . Punching the air he examined his right arm seriously. "You know, it's strange. My greatest strength ends up being my greatest weakness."

"Zell..." Selphie shifted in her spot and looked towards the ground with a frown. Then shaking her head she smiled up at him, "Zell no matter what, you're always the coolest one! You'll always be the same Zell to me!"

"That's where you're wrong, Selph," rolling up his sleeve he frowned at the sight. His right arm from his shoulder had been replaced with a fake, metal arm. This one was made special for fighting while another replacement was made for everday use. "I'm not the same and I hate it. I know it could be worse but I can't fight anymore. At least, not like I used to. Damn it!"

The fight with Ultimecia was hard enough but once Griever was junctioned they thought it was over. Zell did his best to keep Griever busy. Griever had a hold on him while Zell struggled to let go. Realizing Zell as a threat he took what was the cause of this problem. Now Zell struggled to train his body to fight with a replacement arm. It's really wasn't the same.

Losing his right arm was something hard for Zell. _I don't blame him, it really isn't fair. _ Everyone looked at him diffrently. Zell was angry about being asked if he needed this or if they could do that for him. Never had Zell felt so helpless. He still had trouble controling his new apendage, something he wasn't sure he could do.

"You just have to get used to it. Zell you can do anything! Remember? You told me so." Smiling at her friend again she hugged him then waved good bye. "Time to visit our hero."

"Commander? Tilmitt would like to speak with you."

"Whatever."

Selphie walked inside the plain office. Squall had mostly left it the way it had been when Cid was in charge, but had added a gunblade on display by the desk.

Not taking his eyes off the mounds of paperwork that covered his desk, Squall asked, "What?"

_Simple and to the pont. Our hero never changes, does he?_ "I just wanted to stay busy so I figured I'd see if you needed any help. Just no paperwork, okay?" Selphie bounced happily in one place waiting for a reply.

"I can handle this alone," Squall said, still focusing his eyes downward.

"You never will change will you?" Giggling, she sat in front of the commander's desk.

"Why should I?" Still focused.

"Squall, I really need a mission. Why wont you send me on one?" Selphie said, trying her best not to sound desprate but alas, she was.

"Selphie you aren't ready. Trust me, I know what I'm doing so don't ask again."

"Meanie."

"Whatever."

"Let's get lunch!"

"No."

"Let's see Zell!"

"No."

"When are you going to see Rinoa?"

Finally looking at the girl, Squall sighed. Looking tired and rubbing a tumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose, he replied, "I can't face her yet. She doesn't need me. I'm useless."

She stood with both her hands in fists by her sides, "Don't say that! I can't stand it! How can the hero say he's usless?"

"Stop saying 'hero'. I can't stand _that_."

"Matron says she's doing a little better. It's been two months so there's still a ways to go. Matron said..."

"She's not getting any better so drop it."

_I know that but I'm the one that has to be hopeful for the rest of you._

"She can't even look at me."

"Maybe she'll be able to adjust to all the power she's been given. Just give it time." Selphie nodded to Squall and soon made her way back to her quiet dorm.

_Do you think Rinoa will get through this? She isn't doing too well but you know that. Please watch over her. She needs you. _

After the Second Soceress War, everyone seemed to try to get back into what they called normal. Quistis was once again teaching, Zell did his best to train his new arm so he could go back to the field, and Squall spent long hours in his office keeping the Garden in order. Then there's Rinoa._ Poor Rinoa._

After Ultimecia was taken down she couldn't pass on fully until her powers were given to another. The only one around was Rinoa. She accepted but it was too much. Too many negative thoughts fighting in her head and she couldn't take it. Her mind tried to stay her own but Ulitmecia's power took on its own mind within Rinoa's, causing her to break down and eventually shut down. Now Rinoa sat in a chair looking at the view of the ocean through a window. Matron and Cid did their best to take care of her but only time could tell if her mind would ever return. Her mind fought so hard against Ulitmecia's but it didn't seem to be enough. She hadn't spoken then, nor was she aware of what was going on around her. Rinoa just stared out her window; although Matron thought she had said Squall's name once.

_Then there's you. I can't smile like I used to because of you._

Selphie lay in her bed while tears slowly made their way out of her eyes.

_Stupid jerk. Why'd you leave me?_

Selphie eventually cried herself to sleep.

Author's note: My first time writing a story. Hope you liked the first chapter. And also thanks to my sister for editing my work. Hopefully chapter two will be written soon. Thanks Gigi for looking over this for me!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I own nothing Final Fantasy

Chapter 2: No happy endings for rainy days

"Get out of there Zell!"

"Get the others out, I can take him. You're not the only hero."

"Zell I'm ordering you to get out!"

"Look at you, swatting at flies. Hehehehe"

"Yeah, yeah, you think you're so tough."

"Big talk for a man with no weapons."

"What? ARRRRGHHHH! FUCK!"

"ZELL! DAMN YOU!"

Waking again from another awful dream, Selphie let the tears spill from her eyes. After a few minutes she decided to get up and get ready for whatever the day had in store for her. Wake up, get dressed, brush teeth, and smile. Once again, tears threatened to show themselves even though she smiled. _No tears Selph, you have to be strong for the rest. Don't make them worry Selphie._

Making her way for the cafeteria, she waved to everyone and said good morning. _A very Selphie thing to do. _Once inside she made her way to the line behind Zell. "Hey Zell!"

"Oh, hey Sephie," Zell looked at her then turned to face forward again sighing, "Gonna ask to carry my tray too?"

"I'm sorry did you want me too?" she smiled at her friend. "I can if you want but why would the great Zell need help?" Patting his back she did her best to cheer him up. _That's my role. To make sure you know I'll see you the same way as before._

Zell felt some pride rise in him and said, posing with both hands on his hips, "That's right! I don't need help!" When it was his turn, he struggled to control the new arm. Grabbing the tray mostly with the, now dominant, left arm he made his way to the food then to pay.

CRASH! Dropping his tray of food, Zell cursed kicking the tray further away. "Damn it!" Rushing over, Selphie bent down to help but Zell pulled her to her feet roughly. "Get away! I'm not some helpless kid!" Then he turned to everyone else who stared, "That's right, boohoo, poor Zell lost his arm! Can't fight, can't carry food! Go ahead and laugh at the cripple!" Zell walked away from the shocked looks.

Luckily, Squall had arrived in time seeing Selphie struggling to keep her calm carefree look. He bent over putting his arm on her shoulder. "Go ahead and go to your room, I'll clean up."

At the command, she ran to her room.

Back in the dorm, Selphie sat on her bed holding onto her stuffed chocobo toy for dear life. _Why us? Why us? Hyne! Don't make him suffer. He's too good for all this pain. _Again, tears made their way to the surface. _No Selphie, don't. This isn't a Selphie thing to do. I don't cry, I don't cry. I promised to always smile._

Realizing staying in her room would drive her crazy, she made her way to the library.

In the library the calm vibe seemed to do wonders. Selphie sat down and began to read.

"Did you hear about Zell?"

"Yeah I did!"

"Crazy right?"

"Hyne, what's his deal? It's not like he's dying."

"No kidding. You'd think he wouldn't be so hung up on it after what happened to Irvine."

"I know! And what's up with Selphie?"

"Yeah it's like her boyfriend never exsisted. She should at least show some sort of remorse over it."

"She just acts wierd. It's not the same with her anymore."

"Too bad Irvine isn't here. He was so cute!"

Selphie slammed the book on the table not even turning to see who was talking and made her way for the drom again.

_I can't take it anymore! I can't!_ Selphie Picked up a picture of her old Garden and threw it at the wall but it just didn't seem enough. Selphie made her way to her dresser seeing a picture of her in her old uniform in front of her new Garden. _Stop looking at me like that! _Picking it up and making her way to the bathroom, she threw it, shattering the mirror. _You're pathetic! You're horrible! Stop mocking me._

Selphie stomped her way out of the bathroom. Gazing at the wall and what seemed to be filled with endless amounts of pictures she grabbed one at a time, slamming them into the floor. One by one the pictures were destroyed. Framed pictures shattered, photo albums ripped apart, and even her sketchbook of all the groups adventures and stories became just another pile of memories torn apart.

"Arghhhh!" Selphie slammed her fists onto the floor not even bothering to see if glass was there or not. Standing again she looked at her coffee table. There, sat a single framed picture of her and Irvine. _This is your fault. I wouldn't have to fake everyday if you didn't make me promise._ Selphie wipped the tears streaming from her eyes and picked it up. _It's your stupid promise's fault I can't talk to anyone or cry in front of anyone._ Now her main treasure became another shattered part of the mess.

"Arghhhh!"

"It's okay. You don't have to pretend anymore." Turning around Selphie's eyes became wide in suprise to see Squall.

"Go away. Please, I'm fine. My cactaur got out of his cage. Heh heh, I knew I should've kept him junctioned but he's just too cute, you know?" Selphie turned around trying to wipe her eyes but was quickly made to face him agian. Squall then roughly pulled her into a tight hug.

"Please. Just cry. It's okay," Squall said nuzzling his face into her hair and on cue she let every tear she kept away from public view out. Squall said nothing just placed his hand on her head to stroke her hair.

Selphie threw her arms around him tightly. Words were not needed at this point. _I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I love you so much that's why I'm so hurt you left. Please don't be mad._

Author's note: Hope you guys are still interested in this! Let me know what you think. And again thank you Gigi for looking over my work and fixing my typos.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing Final Fantaxsy

Chapter 3: Shall we bury the past together?

"Hey Selph."

"Yeah?"

"When this is over. Let's go back to Trabia. I want to help you rebuild your old home."

"Hahaha, you're so sweet. Okay, let's do it!"

"Together right?"

"Of course!"

"I love you."

"I...I love you too."

Selphie sat up adjusting her eyes to the bright white walls. _Where am I? Oh yeah, Squall's room. _After the events of last night, Squall insisted she stay in his room so she didn't have to face the mess. As she packed a few overnight things, he made a call odering some house cleaning to pick up the glass.

When help came to her dorm she sighed as Squall explained "The Cactuar Ordeal". Blushing, Selphie turned her face away from the others and made her way to the commander's room.

Looking down at herself she felt slightly embarressed as she sported her yellow chocobo printed pajamas. _It's not like I planned this._ She made her way to the living room where Squall was out of sight. Towards the kitchen she heard him walking arounde and messing with dishes.

"Good morning." Still embarressed and ashamed, it was hard to speak at all.

"Here have some breakfast," Squall handed her a plate and sat down himself unfolding a newspaper and sipping on warm tea.

She gladly took the plate but was nervous about eating.

"What?" he looked at her slighly annoyed.

"I ate you're eggs before. They tasted like cardboard," she replied looking down and frowing at the food.

"Just eat," again reading the paper.

Apprehensively, she bit into the food. "Oh my gosh! Squall! This is so yummy!" A huge smile spread across her face. "Yummy yum yum."

Luckily the paper was in the way hiding the pleased look on Squall's face. "I have something for you. Hurry up and eat."

"Yes sir!" After she finished, they both went into the living room and sat on the couch.

Squall reached under the couch and pulled out a box. Selphie took it and opened it. "Squall, I don't know what to say."

"Thank you maybe?" he crossed his arms.

"Thank you so much! I can't believe you had them put my scrapbooks together and reframed my photos! Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around him hugging him tighly.

"You're welco...wait. 'them'? Selphie, _I_ stayed up all night putting them togther," Squall pushed her away looking rather annoyed.

"You did? I can't believe you'd do this for me," she said, blushing mosly from the mistake she made. Selphie reached in the box and pulled out a scrapbook. She opened the cover and giggled to herself. "Remember when we went to Downtown Esthar and signed Zell up for a hotdog eating contest? I can't believe he won!" Selphie and Squall bent over the page to look at her pictures, "and he was still hungry! Here's us at FH. I tried to teach you how to fish, remember?"

Squall simply rolled his eyes but then smiled along with her.

"Here's all of us before we boarded Ragnorok for Pandimonium. All six of us." The picture was of the group in front of the airship. Zell had Irvine in a head lock the right, Rinoa giving a peace sign with her arm around Selphie, as she did the same but with both hands and standing on one leg, Quistis just standing and smiling, and lastly Squall looking stoic with arms crossed in front of his chest. "I'll never forget that day. We were all so happy, weren't we? I didn't feel scared at all with you guys beside me."

"It was a good memory," Squall said quietly as Selphie looked up at him. They simply stared at eachother for what seemed like forever. Selphie gazed into his eyes feeling almost a pulling sensation. Squall looked away feeling the awkward tenstion and stood, "I have somethings I need to get too."

"Oh okay. Yeah I should go back to my dorm anyway," she gave him a bright smile, packed her things, and left his dorm.

Squall took Ragnarok to Matron and Cid's old orphange. Walking inside, he greeted his two friends.

"It's so great to see you Squall," taking his hands into her's, Matron smiled at him, "I bet she's been waiting for her knight."

"We've been doing all we can for her," Cid placed his hand on Squall's shoulder and adjusted his glasses.

Squall simply nodded and walked into her room. "Hey Rinoa. We miss you," he knelt down in front of her. "Back to this again, huh?"

_Squall?_

"Everyone's doing fine."

_Is it you Squall?_

"I made Quistis a teacher again. Zell is doing better about the loss of his arm. Selphie's working hard on planning a welcome back party for you," Squall looked down at his feet, "Silly I know."

_I can hear you!_

"I wish you would say something. At least look at me."

_I'm trying!_

"We miss your smile and you're voice. I miss it."

_Squal,l please hear me._

"I can't protect you no matter how hard I try. Selphie calls me 'hero'. I can't even bring everyone home. It kills me."

_Don't be sad Squall. I want to hold you so bad._

"I know you'd say something about me not feeling bad. I failed you and I failed Irvine. I can't even look at Zell anymore without feeling guilty," Squall made his way toward the window watching as Cid and Matron walked down to the beach, "Wake up soon."

_I'm trying but I'm too tired._

"You must hate me," again he turned to look at her.

_Oh Squall, no, I don't hate you! Please I'm yelling as loud as I can!_

"I can't stay much longer but I'll try to come back," Squall sighed and walked out the door. After saying his goodbyes he boarded the airship and left.

Weeks passed and she waited. Waiting and waiting but her knight never came. Then a familiar voice came, "Rinoa you know what you need to do."

Author's note: This was sort of hard to write but I think it turned out alright. Hope you all enjoy it too!


End file.
